The present invention relates to a dental bleaching instrument with a heat generating mechanism which is useful in bleaching, primarily for cosmetic purposes, dental tooth structure. The necessity or desirability of bleaching or whitening teeth is due to the teeth either having undergone root canal therapy and have thus become darkened or, the teeth have been traumatized by an accident or, even, where the patient simply desires whiter looking teeth. The present invention relates to a dental bleaching instrument which serves, by directing heat, to activate the chemical reaction of a peroxide-like solution or any other bleaching solution which is either first applied directly to the tooth structure which is sought to be bleached as, for example, by brushing or, alternatively, the bleaching solution is passed through a predrilled hole in the tooth structure (in the case where root canal-type therapy has been previously performed). The term "peroxide solution" is frequently used herein, yet, it should be understood that the present invention is intended to function with any bleaching substance or solution, if "curing" or activating is performed by the application of heat. Alternatively, the teeth to be bleached are wrapped with gauze and the gauze is soaked with the bleaching solution. In any event, however, a peroxide solution is applied to either an individual tooth or multiple teeth and, in order to achieve the desired bleaching effect, it is necessary for heat to be applied to the bleaching solution on the teeth for a minimum period of time at a minimum temperature. The dental bleaching instrument provides a means for precisely controlling and monitoring the heat provided, so as to obtain desired uniform and controlled bleaching results.
The present invention also provides a dental bleaching instrument which enables the dentist to perform the teeth-bleaching procedure without having the wavelengths ordinarily emitted by the heat generating means negatively impact on either patient or dentist or dental technician and, in addition, provides a more accurate controlling of the entire dental procedure so that discomfort to the patient is minimized along with its attendant anxiety and, indeed, the time for the patient to be located within the dentist's chair is minimized, a benefit to both dentist and patient. The present invention thus relates to a dental bleaching instrument having a temperature sensing and controlling mechanism, a wavelength filtering means and an adjustability for positioning and directing, all of which maximize the dental bleaching procedure.